


WhA))? Totally NOT Wilbur Soot Smut hahahah

by hiddenvalleyranch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Streamers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mouth Kink, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenvalleyranch/pseuds/hiddenvalleyranch
Summary: Smut w no plot!!!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	WhA))? Totally NOT Wilbur Soot Smut hahahah

**Author's Note:**

> Also Cher isn’t anyone in particular I just HATE HATE HATE writing x readers with y/n it’s cringy to me

Cher’s knees ached as she waited for Wilbur to make the next move. He stood directly in front of her, staring down menacingly. His hand reached down and cupped her face, his thumb laying on her lip in the process. His thumb rubbed side to side before slowly inserting it in her mouth, her tongue teasing it before wrapping her lips around it.

He let out a low moan, her eyes never looking away from his as they rolled in the back of his head. His eyes averted to her hands, and he noticed how they kept twitching back and forth. He knew what she wanted, so he took out his thumb and gave her a nod. 

Cher licked her lips, her hands moving slowly as she unbuttoned his pants. Once she got them unzipped, she pulled them down slightly and she nearly cried when she saw how hard he was. She took another look into Wilbur’s eyes before she palmed him through his boxers. 

He groaned lowly, “Don’t be a tease.”

Cher bit her lip to hide her smile, pulling his boxers down just enough to pull his dick out. She stroked him slowly at first, his hips bucking every time she made it to his tip. While she began to kitten lick his tip, his hands found his way to her hair. His fingers combed through before gripping tightly at the back of her head, his hands guiding her mouth back and forth of his cock. 

His tip hit the back of Cher’s throat and she gagged, her spit spilling out from her lips and onto the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes, her hands placed on Wilbur’s clothed thighs as a way to get some sort of stability. He pulled her mouth off of him and stared down into glassy eyes, he took notice of how red the skin around her eyes were and how her mascara ran all the way down her face and neck. 

She looked beautiful. 

Wilbur kneeled down to her level and cupped her face in his hand, wiping some wet mascara away in the process. He whispered, “I’m gonna fuckin’ ruin you.”

Cher lightly moaned at the erotic threat, her knees getting weaker and weaker as each moment passed.

Wilbur took one last look into her eyes before shoving his cock back down her throat. His fingers found their way back into her hair, his grip tightening each time he maneuvered her mouth up and down his cock. His hips bucked down her throat one more time before pulling her off of him yet again, watching all the built up saliva drip down her chin. 

He gave her a second to catch her breath, but those seconds felt like forever to him, so he wasted no time jutting his hips back into her mouth. He thrusted into Cher’s throat while her hand reached down to finger herself through her panties, her other gripped on the back of his thigh.   
She moaned into his cock, the vibrations sending another level of pleasure through Wilbur’s body. The groan he made was gutteral, and it made her even more soaked. 

“You’re my little fucktoy, aren’t you? Look at you, you’re a fucking mess. I bet you love having my dick in you like this, getting used like the dirty fucking whore you are.”

Cher rubbed her clit faster, feeling her orgasm about to shoot out. She continued to moan around him, and she knew his orgasm was approaching fast. 

He continued to fuck her throat, his cum filling her mouth as he let out a loud moan. 

“Fuck! Fu- oh my God!” he yelled as he held her face down, “Jesus- I- fuck.” he breathlessly whispered. He pulled her off his dick and looked down at her, panting heavily, his face red and sweaty. 

He watched as she swallowed his cum, using her finger to wipe the remnants on her chin into her mouth.


End file.
